


As Long As It's A Secret Club

by ExcaliburPal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Azura/Hecate - Freeform, Bi Disaster Luz Noceda, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hecamity, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Amounts of Handholding, Light Angst, Lumity, Luzura, Tea, The Good Witch Azura Series (The Owl House), Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Willuz, first fic go easy on me, it's subtext for now, kith maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburPal/pseuds/ExcaliburPal
Summary: "Azura Book Club?! AZURA BOOKS CLUB??!?!?""As long as it's a secret club, ok?"Luz and Amity begin having meetings for the first ever Azura Book Club. I wonder what's in store for the witchling and witch-in-training?~
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/ Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Rules

Morning on the Boiling Isles is something that took Luz a while to get used to. Sure it wasn’t all bad, but it certainly wasn’t all good either. This morning was one of those not-so-good mornings.

“Ugh, what is crushing meeee??” Luz groaned, still half asleep. She flailed about, trying to figure out what could possibly be crushing her at this hour of morning. Her hands met feathers...lots of feathers. Her eyes flashed open as she realized just what was on top of her once-sleeping form.

Hooty

“AAH! HOOTY GET OFF ME!”

“Hoot Hoot! Soooorryy Luz, you just looked soooooOOOoooo comfy!” Hooty said as he retreated back through the window from whence he came.

“Ugh. He gives me the absolute creeps sometimes. I don’t know how Eda has been able to put up with him all these years” Luz said with a shudder before laying back down in an attempt to go back to sleep. 

She was just letting go of the last bits of consciousness when a single thought flooded her mind, causing her to shoot out of her bed, get dressed as fast as humanly (or inhumanly) possible, and race downstairs. 

This thought drove her every frantic action, filled every nook and cranny of her mind, and almost made her stumble over a very sleepy demon on her rampant run to the kitchen. She was meeting Amity at the library for Azura Book Club later today.

“Weh! Watch out Luz! You should be bowing down and begging for forgiveness for this great offence against me, the absolute ruler!” King wailed as Luz ran past and skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

“Sorry King! I gotta go soon!” Luz called behind her as she began rummaging through the cupboards looking for something even remotely edible.

She found a piece of suspicious bread and a couple other things that smelled ok and went about making a strange cross between a salad and a sandwich. It was piled high with a myriad of multicolored objects that were pretty unidentifiable to Luz, but she knew they were probably ok to eat, being that they were in Eda’s kitchen. She decided not to think about it too long, and brought it to the living room so she could eat it on the couch. King followed on her heels, most likely in hopes to get a bite of the concoction.

“Hey Luz?” King asked with pleading eyes, pulling on the hem of Luz’s hoodie a bit.

“Yes King, you little cutie?” Luz replied, mouth still full of food.

“Where are you going later? Can I come with you? Eda has been a bit distant lately and I need my dose of snuggles today.”

“Awww King I’m sorry, you can’t come with me today. Maybe tomorrow though. I have a feeling you might not want to see the person I’m meeting with today, considering she smashed your cupcake back at the Covention…”

King let out an accusatory gasp “You’re conspiring with the Cupcake Smasher! Luz you traitor! How could you abandon me like this!”

“I’m sorry King, but it’s an important meeting! I promise that you can come with me when I go out tomorrow,, but this one is gonna be suuuper important, so I thought it would be best if it was just me and Amity for today. I hope you can understand that i would never exclude you if it wasn’t really important to me” 

“Well.. I guess I can excuse it just this once. But you have to repay me with snacks and snuggle time when you get back, ok?” King said as he took a tentative bite of Luz’s food. It was good, but a bit too sour for him to really enjoy it so he didn’t take another.

“Of course King, anything for my boo-boo buddy.” Luz replied as she finished off the salad-wich and got up from the couch with her plate and fork.

She went back upstairs to get her bag and a couple supplies before heading out the door, grabbing her bag, pencils, paper, some drawings she had done of a few of her favorite scenes from books 3 and 4 (she hadn’t gotten around to drawing about book 5 yet) and put them all safely in her yellow messenger bag with all her favorite pins on it. 

Once she had all her precious cargo secured, she made her way downstairs once more, making sure to be more careful this time and watch out for any little demons in the way. When she made it all the way downstairs, she had the thought that it might be a good idea to let Eda know that she was leaving, but ultimately decided against it when she remembered that Eda has been pretty distant lately. She made a mental note to check up on her when she got back. 

~~~~

Luz bounded through Bonesborough, taking in all the sights and sounds that had become familiar to her in her time on the Boiling Isles. The market, full of hustling and bustling merchants and customers, the living area packed full of houses with features and additions that she could never hope to come up with, the playground in the city square where she and King spent quite a bit of time.  
And finally she was there. The Library.

She skids to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and leaps up them two at a time, almost tripping in the process. As she enters the extravagant building, her breath escapes her as it did the first time. ‘This place never ceases to amaze me, no matter how many times I come here’ Luz thought in wonder as she took in all the sights in the foyer. Once she regains her bearings and has the thought again, she takes off looking for a particular green-haired witchling, not quite remembering where the romance section is located in the library.

It doesn’t take her very long to find her though, as while the library is big, it is very organised and methodic, making it very easy to find the exact section you are looking for. 

Luz rounds a corner and spots a familiar ponytail just a few yards away, pacing back and forth in front of what Luz could now see was the Romance Section.

“Amity!” Luz called, forgetting the absolute silence that reigned supreme in the library. 

“Luz!” Amity called back, though much quieter, for she hadn’t forgotten the unspoken rule of all libraries.

Luz stopped just in front of Amity, already practically vibrating with excitement.

“Are you ready for the first ever meeting of Azura Book Club? Gosh I can’t wait!”

Amity shushes her and takes Luz’s hand, looking both was and behind her

“Remember? This is supposed to be a secret!” she says to Luz in a whisper-yell. “I don’t want a repeat of the Library Incident, so it’s best to not let Ed and Em know about this. Got it?”

Luz gulps then nods, shrinking a little bit under Amity’s soft yet steady gaze

“Now come in before somebody sees you” Amity leads Luz into the secret hideout, the bookcase quietly thudding back into place behind them as they walk in.

Amity notices that their hands are still intertwined and flushes a bit before letting go. Luz doesn’t seem to mind much though.

“You’re still technically banned. I had to pull a couple strings for them to even let you through the door” Amity says as the bookcase closes completely, shutting them off from the rest of the library.

“Ha! You really have gone soft! Breaking the rules for little ol’ me? Doesn’t sound like something Miss Amity “Top Student” Blight would do, now does it?” Luz snickers.

The witch goes silent for a moment, then stutters out a barely audible “maybe” before making her way over to the desk and setting her copy of the Good Witch Azura, Volume 4 down. 

Luz takes this time to really admire all the small differences in the room from the last time she was in here. There’s a few folded blankets sitting near the bookcase labelled “My Favorite Books” in pretty handwriting, 2 cups of tea sitting on the desk, still giving off steam, a stack of paper with a few colored pencils, and a new addition to the wall: a chalkboard.

Amity turns around with a flourish, pulling Luz’s attention away from what looked to be Azura fanart…

“Ok! So since this is the first ever meeting of the Azura Book Club, I thought it would be a good idea to set up some rules together.” Amity said as she gestured to the chalkboard. Then with a swift flick of her wrist, she draws a spell circle, summoning a piece of colored chalk.

“We’ll do a tradeoff. I’ll write one rule that we both agree on, then you’ll write on. Sound fair?”

“Of course fair maiden” Luz says grandly, dipping into a bow. She goes down a bit further than she expected, beginning to lose her balance. Quickly shutting her eyes, she waits for the impact of her face on the floor. 

That moment never comes.

Luz cracks her eyes open hesitantly, wondering why she isn't a human-shaped pancake that needs to be scraped off the wooden floor. Her eyes first land on the slender arms wrapped protectively around her waist, keeping her from falling to the ground. Then she catches the gaze of the witch. 

A soft yet electrifying stare commands Luz’s attention, those deep golden eyes a sight to get lost in.

Luz’s breath catches in the back of her throat, and she whispers out before she can think “W..wow. Your eyes are really pretty Amity.”

In response to this, Amity gasps, then proceeds to practically fling herself across the room, hitting her back against the chair.

Once she had finally settled her breathing Amity spoke.

“I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yourself. A-anyway here.” She lightly tosses Luz the chalk piece. “You can write the first one.”

Luz fumbles to catch the chalk, then turns to face the blank chalkboard with her finger lightly tapping her chin in thought.

“Well since this is a SECRET club, how about…” she trails off as she begins to write on the board. Amity walks over to get a better look at what it reads after Luz finishes. 

The chalkboard reads: “1st Rule of Azura Book Club: Don’t Talk About Azura Book Club”

Amity laughs a bit as she reads it. A small chuckle more than laugh, but still a win in Luz’s book.

“Luz, doesn’t this seem a little redundant to you? The sentiment is still there though. I approve of this rule.”

“Alright! Rule number one! This is gonna be done in no time at this rate!” Luz cheers with a pump of her fist.

~~~~

They continue going back and forth until they have a total of 7 rules.

Rule 1) Don’t talk about Azura Book Club

Rule 2) There will be no mocking of artistic ability

Rule 3) NO SHIP WARS

Rule 4) Theories are encouraged

Rule 5) Be quiet while the other member is reading, writing, or drawing

Rule 6) Meetings will be as often as possible, but mainly every other day

Rule 7) Most of all, Ed and Em CANNOT know about this 

Once they’re done, Luz and Amity take a step back from the chalkboard to admire their handiwork.

“Whew, all that rule-writing made me thirsty!” Luz says with a huff as she flops onto one of the beanbag chairs.

“Good thing I prepared some tea just for the occasion.” Amity states proudly. She hands Luz the still-warm cup of tea, then pulls out the chair from her desk to sit next to her.  
They sit there for a while, just taking in each other's company and presence.

Luz is the first to break the gentle silence of the room.

“Y’know, I’ve never had something like this before.”

“What do you mean?” Amity replied quickly, worry seeping into her tone.

“This.” Luz said, gesturing to the witch in front of her. “I’ve never had anyone to talk about Azura or… really anything with before. Everybody back at home thought I was just some weirdo that should be ignored. I didn’t have any friends at all. Except well, Azura of course, I had thought that that would always be enough for me. Until I came here and met you guys. Willow and Gus and Eda and King… and you Amity. I couldn’t ask for better people to have in my life..” in those last few words, tears trail their way down Luz’s sorrow expression.

“Hey hey it’s ok. You can cry, don’t worry. I’m here…”

Amity rushes over and takes the cup from Luz, setting it on the desk. Then in one swift motion, she has Luz covered in a blanket and pulls a beanbag chair over so she can sit and face Luz.

“Would you like to talk about it or do you want to be distracted?”

“Distraction p-please..” Luz says between sniffles.

“Hmm…” Amity thinks for a moment. “Tell me about one of your favorite scenes in the Good Witch Azura.”

Luz takes a few rattly inhales, trying to steady her breathing before she speaks.

“W-well, one part I always liked thinking about was that one time in the Bog of Immediate Regret, when Azura had challenged Hecate to a Witch's Duel. It was so like her to go headfirst into a battle like that, and it was also just like Hecate to go along with it without hesitation. The part about that whole chapter that I think about the most though would have to be what happened near the end.”

Luz pauses for a moment, like she’s seeing the scene in her head all over again. Amity definitely is, for that scene is one of her favorites as well.

“You mean the part where after Azura runs after Hecate and finds her trying to hide, then asks her to join her on her quest for peace?”

“Yeah that part!” Luz says beaming.

“That’s my favorite part of book 3!” Amity practically shouts with excitement.

“Mine too! I especially like how Hecate gets all tsundere about it, saying she’s ‘still gonna be Azura’s bitter rival’ and that she ‘Shouldn’t get any ideas about being all buddy-buddy’” Luz says, making air quotations with her fingers when she gets to Hecate’s dialogue.

“Wait wait hold on.” Amity interrupts suddenly, holding her hands up in front of her.

“Hmm?” Luz responds.

“What’s a tsundere?”


	2. Don't Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has had it.

Today was not starting so well for Amity Blight. Not in the slightest.It was as if the Titan was out to get her, and it was just getting worse by the hour. 

Her night had been pleasant enough, if you can call tossing, turning, and general insomnia pleasant. It’s been manageable for her, but that night had been particularly awful. This morning was not proving to be much better.

“Come on Mittens, just tell us what you were doing in the library with that human and we’ll leave you alone” whined Edric.

“For the last time, NO! It’s my business and my business only!” the youngest Blight snarled.

“Aw, you don’t have to be so mean to your dear brother and sister” Emira said as she rested her chin on Amity’s head.

“STOP IT! I’M LEAVING NOW!” Amity yells as she shoves Emira off her. She then stomps out of the house and walks as fast as she can to school. The chaos twins catch up though.

“Pleeeeeeeaaasseee??? Come onnnnnn, all you gotta do is tell us what you did there. It’s easy peasy!” Edric pleads.

“NO!” Amity shouts once more as she breaks into a run.

She’s able to make it all the way to school without the twins bothering her anymore, so she heaves a sigh of relief. ‘Goodness what is their deal today? They’ve never been this insistent’ she thinks to herself and she weaves through the crown on her way to class. 

All is not quiet through the day as she had initially hoped. During math, Boscha had decided it would be an absolutely splendid and amusing idea to play a prank on Amity. 

Amity was diligently taking notes as usual during her class period, when she felt a sudden warmth on the back of her head. It started out as kind of pleasant, so she didn’t mind it too much and decided to ignore it. The warmth turned to a painful burning soon after that though, and Amity had a horrible realization.

Her hair was on fire.

Thinking quickly, she was able to summon water and douse the fire, but not before it snapped her hairband. At this point, other students seemed to notice and were freaking out a bit, but the teacher’s back was turned. Boscha was nearly HOWLING with laughter in the back. Finally, the teacher turns around and asks what the commotion is about.

Another student speaks up “BOSCHA SET AMITY’S HAIR ON FIRE!”

The teacher looks over at a now soaked Amity, then at the cackling 3-eyes with in the back, then sighs and tells Amity she can leave early. 

“Thank you professor, sorry for the interruption.” Amity practically whimpers as she begins to collect her things.

“It is no trouble at all Amity, now I will deal with Boscha myself.“ the professor says with a snarl, casting a glare in Boscha’s general direction. 

Since Amity had been released early from class, she thought it would be a good idea to head over to the library to study for a while until her and Luz’s scheduled meeting. 

She studied for a long time, losing herself in the explanations of different Abomination ingredients and how they could change the viscosity, volume, size, and general amount of effort it takes to summon them. Amity enjoyed this a lot of the time. It gave her time to fill her mind with things other than what constantly plagued her. Like siblings or crushes or bullies. This quiet time was not as quiet as she had originally hoped though. Not this time.

THEY had arrived. And they had some things to say, apparently.

“You know Amity,” Emira said as she and Edric arrived behind where the youngest Blight was sitting. “That hairstyle is really putting the good and respectable Blight family name to absolute ruin. You really should think about putting that up if you want to be a good representation of our kin”

That was it. The last straw. The final bit of crap that Amity could take.  
She got up and flung the chair behind her with a harsh wooden clatter, pivoting on her heel to face her brother and sister.

“I have had enough”she says through gritted, fanged teeth. “Let me ask you this simple question. Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I KNOW THAT?! Have you ever once through about anyone other than yourselves? Have you EVER thought to think that maybe, just maybe, I put a great deal of effort into making sure that I live up to the ‘Blight family name’ each and every day when I get up in the morning?!” Amity is stomping closer, and the twins are looking at her with matching fear in their eyes

“I spend my every waking MOMENT thinking about my every action and whether or not they fit to the standard that our MOTHER has set forth for us. She may not be as hard on you two, due to your general disregard for any form of rules, but that is not the case for me. I am always on time for school, I never cause a ruckus in class, I take notes, I come home on time, I do my homework, and I MOST CERTAINLY do not cheat, or lie, or cause problems on purpose for other people. You two should be ashamed of the amount of crap that I have to deal with because you two cannot seem to control yourselves!”

“M-mittens we’re sorry, we didn’t kno-” Edric tries to stutter out before Amity interrupts him.

“Sorry? Well of COURSE you are! You didn’t mean for any of this to happen,DID YOU? Well I have news for you two.” She takes another step forward and drills her finger into Edric’s chest. 

“I am tired of this. Tired of the way you two treat me, and then act like it was all in good fun. I have had enough. Now. Leave me alone for at least one gosh darn day, or so help me I will make sure you two are NEVER allowed to pull any more tricks, or schemes, or pranks, or jokes ever again as long as I shall live.” She locks eyes with Emira, and then Edric

“Do I make myself clear?” Amity says, teeth bared in rage.

“Yes mit-Amity”  
“Yes Amity” The twins say in unison, before drawing spell circles, then disappearing.

Amity takes a look around for the first time after that, and realizes that she has the eyes of the many librarygoers trained on her, studying her every action and word. 

Without a sound or acknowledgment of the other library patrons, she calmly paces over to the romance section, and enters the room within the shelves. 

There, she continues her studying that had been so rudely interrupted while she waits for her favorite person to arrive. She plans to wait until the time that they were meant to have the meeting, then exit the room so she could greet the human.

This didn’t happen as planned though, since Amity was still poring over one of her school textbooks when she heard a knock on the entrance.

‘Must be the twins trying to apologise or something’ she thinks angrily as she walks over and opens the bookcase door.

“What do you want now-” Amity starts to say before she realizes that it is, in fact, NOT the chaos siblings trying to make her day even worse somehow. 

It was Luz waiting outside excitedly, holding what looked like a pad of paper typically used for drawing and carrying her signature yellow bag at her side.

“Heya Amity! I didn’t see you outside waiting, and you’re usually so punctual, so I thought I would knock just to make sure!” She says with one of her characteristic blinding grins

Amity can already feel her face heating up when she replies “OH HI LUZ, COME ON IN HAHA”

She mentally facepalms when she realizes how weird that sounded, but Luz just grins wider, so wide that her eyes close a bit. Then she walks inside and shuts the bookcase behind her. 

She turns around and then strikes a dramatic pose before saying “Ok Amity, I have something super great that I just HAVE to show you. You’re gonna love it!”

She reaches into her pin-ridden messenger bag and pulls out a long piece of paper. It takes a bit to pull out the paper, it just seems to get longer and longer. 

‘How does that thing even fit in a bag so small. Is Luz doing magic??? Why didn’t she tell me she could do magic, this is amazing!’

Luz finishes pulling out the absolutely enormous sheet of paper, and then lays it out carefully on the floor for Amity to see it better.

It’s the most wonderful, extravagant, beautiful thing that Amity has ever seen with her own two eyes, aside from Luz herself of course. She takes it all in as Luz begins to explain each and every complicated overlapping part

“So as you know, all covens and organisations and clubs have some sort of like, flag of recognition, or banner, or a symbol right? Well I thought that the Azura Book Club needed one too! See right here I drew the part where…” Amity didn’t mean to, but she ended up slightly tuning Luz’s excited rambling out as she analyzes every part of the delicately and expertly drawn out banner.

There were many illustrated scenes that Amity remembered from the series. Most of them are pivotal battle scenes with all the details, but there is one image, tucked in the way on the far right that brings a heat to Amity’s face when she sees it. It is not from the books. Not yet anyway.

It’s a kiss between Azura and Hecate.

Luz noticed that Amity was staring at that one part and made to cover it up, saying that ‘maybe we shouldn’t hang it up here, I forgot I drew that part’ but the witch stops her.

“Here hand the banner to me” She says to Luz as she stands up. Luz obliges hesitantly, still shaken at the embarrassment. Amity gently holds the banner in her left hand, then draws a spell circle with her right. When the spell is completed, the banner floats and affixes itself to the wall above the chalkboard. 

“Wow” Luz says in awe once the Azura banner is put up.

Amity shoots Luz a genuine, full-teeth smile that stops the human’s heart and declares “Now it’s official. Welcome to the Azura Book Club, Luz”. 

The now flustered human regains her resolve and walks over to look at the banner, taking the witch’s hand as she does so. 

“Welcome to you too, Amity” Luz replies in almost a whisper.

The two of them stand and admire the banner for a while, before Luz remembers another important thing about today’s meeting. She let go of Amity’s hand and began to search through her messenger bag, before giving up and just dumping the contents onto the floor.

“Luz what are you doing?” You’re making a mess!” Amity says in abject horror.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it all up in just a sec…” Luz says absent-mindedly as she fishes through the collection of drawing utensils, food wrappers, post-it notes, cool rocks and other things that catch Amity’s eye.

Luz makes a little ‘Aha’ before carefully unearthing a piece of paper that is absolutely LITTERED with writing and diagrams. Luz glances at it for a moment, then flushes a deep crimson before hurriedly, but careful folding it and putting it in her back pocket.

“What was that?” the green haired witch remarks quizzically, not even making an attempt to hide her growing curiosity.

The human rubs the back of her neck and puts on a weak smile, her face still pretty red.

“Looks like I packed the wrong list” she says after a moment. “Well… guess we’ll just wing it since I have you here to help me with it.”

“Help you? Of course! I would literally do anything for you? Who do I need to kill????” Amity says with zero hesitation.

“W-what?” the brown haired girl asks.

“What?” replies Amity, before she realizes that she did in fact say those things out loud, to her crush’s face.

“OH HHAHAHAHA NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL!! YOU’RE SO SILLY LUZ” Amity yells at the top of her lungs.

Luz stares at her for a moment before uttering “If you say so” and having a split second look of dejection. 

“You know you can talk to me right? You can tell me how you feel, and things you’re thinking about. It’s ok.” She says sincerely

“Ah, thank you Luz. Say what were you saying you needed help with earlier? I’d totally be up to help you with whatever.” Amity says, clearing dodging the subject that Luz had brought up. Luz takes note of this, but decides not to draw attention to it to be considerate of Amity’s feelings and wishes.

“Oh yeah. The list that I had intended to bring was just a list of like, discussion topics if we ever get stuck. I don’t really remember them that well, but I remember the most IMPORTANT one.” Luz says excitedly.

“...That being?” Amity says after a moment of Luz’s silence.

Luz stands up, and is about to launch into a long-winded presentation when she stops herself with a yelp and claps her hand over her mouth.

“Amity! You read book 5 right?!” the human implores urgently.

The young witch giggles a bit at the girl’s sudden outburst and replies calmly “Yes Luz, you lent it to me a couple weeks ago. It’s the whole reason we made this club to begin with you goober.”

Luz lightly smacks her forehead with the ball of her hand. “Of course! How could I forget that? Well anyways, since you’ve read it, I would like to ask you something, the fate of the entire Isles hangs on your response!”

The witch hangs onto Luz’s ever word like it’s a lifeline, a light in the darkness, the last rain in a long-forgotten desert, a hand guiding through the thick woods, dense with doubt, a line in the ocea-

“Who’s your favorite character?”

“Hecate, obviously.”

“I KNEW IT!” Luz says triumphantly. “Maybe I should have picked the Oracles, since I’m so perceptive” Luz wiggles her fingers mysteriously at the last word. “I bet I can guess what you’re thinking about this very moment.” She says and punts her fingers to her temples, squinting at the green haired witchling.

“You’re welcome to try, but I doubt you’ll be able to tap into my mind without the assistance of magic.” Amity replies coolly.

There is a large pause as LuZ looks at Amity determinedly, and the human is starting to get more and more strained by the second. 

“Luz you’re turning red.”

“Just..a little… more…”

“Luz you’re purple.”

“HRNNNNNNGGGGG!”

“LUZ YOU’RE GOING TO FAINT!”

“Whew! I think I got it!” Luz says after regaining her composure. She points her finger at the witch and looks her in the eyes. “You want to talk about your day?”

The witchling begins to put her finger up in protest, before realizing something.

Luz was right. Amity DID want to talk about how her day had been.

She pauses for a while, lost in thought for a bit. She really does want to tell Luz, but she’s deathly afraid that it’ll make the mood of the meeting go sour.

“AHAH! I was right!” Luz shouts triumphantly, pumping her fist into the air.

The witch however, still seems to be a bit surprised. She’s clutching the hem of her shirt with white-knuckle strength. 

The other girl notices. “Hellooooo, Boiling Isles to Amityyyyyy. Oh my gods I think I broke her!” Luz splutters.

“No no Luz it’s ok I’m fine don’t worry. But you were right. I DO want to talk about my day with you. I’m just not sure that I am completely comfortable talking about it though. At least not yet anyways” The witch says, casting her eyes downward.

“Ohhhhh ok. Well how about we do this instead?” Luz says reassuringly. She plops down on one of the bean bag chairs and beckons Amity closer to her. Amity hesitantly edges closer before the human takes her by the hand and pulls her close, enveloping her in a warm, comfortable hug.

“This is something my Mami used to do for me whenever I was upset or just a little bit down.” The human girl says before she begins to run her hands through Amity’s mint-green hair.

Amity loses all brain function at this point. No thoughts, Head gay.

“Is this ok? I mean I can stop if you’d like..” Luz says self-consciously.

“NO! I mean… don’t stop. It’s… nice.” Amity replies quickly.

Luz Hums her affirmation then continues to hold Amity and run her hands through the witch’s hair, gently working through the few tangles.

It’s not long before Amity holds onto Luz tighter, and begins to sob into the human’s shoulder. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok. There there. Está bien mi querida, te tengo. Te tengo,” Luz whispers as she gently rubs Amity’s back.

The mint- haired girl makes a move to get up, saying that she should leave before Luz puts a finger to her lips, silencing the still-crying witch.

“I care about you a lot Ami, and I want to be able to help you feel better. But I can’t help you if you push me away and keep me in the dark. I won’t ask for you to tell me what’s wrong. You can tell me when you’re ready. For now, let me be here for you, ok?” 

Amity looks away for a moment, before looking back and nodding. “OK. Thank you Luz.” She says, choking back another sob. 

“No need to thank me. I know that you would do the same.”

So they sit there once more, simply enjoying the comforts of them being together. After a long while, Amity dozes off, finally soothed by the human, who soon follows suit.

~~~~

Luz is the first of the pair to wake up again. She blinks her eyes open, not quite realizing where or when she even fell asleep. She casts her eyes down and sees a messy bunch of green hair, and it all comes flooding back. Taking in a sharp breath, Luz tries her best not to freak out. ‘Oh no, there’s a cute girl asleep, and she’s ON MEEEEEE!!!’ Luz can’t help but think as she takes in the sight of the sleep witch. 

‘She does look very pretty with her hair down, and she has the cutest sleeping face. Wait stop that this is SERIOUS! I need to get back to the owl house. King probably misses me and Hooty is probably going through my room again.’ 

Luz hesitates a moment, before reaching her hand around and gently tapping Amity in hopes of waking her. Amity shifts a bit, nuzzling into Luz’s neck further. Luz is on the verge of a nervous breakdown at this point though, so she taps the witch a bit harder this time. It wakes Amity up. 

She lifts up her head with a yawn, and makes eye contact with Luz. They hold the contact, electrifying once more.

Amity is the first to break away as she yells out incoherent nonsense, then flings herself off of Luz.

She regains her bearings quickly, stating “I should probably be getting back to my house, Ed and Em must be wondering where I am.”

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” the human responds. “See you next meeting!”

“See you next meeting Luz. And thanks again.”

“No problemo. This human is practically MADE of love. Well, See ya!” She says as she leaps out the bookcase door, not before collecting her yellow messenger bag. 

ON her way back to the Owl House, Luz ponders why Amity would be so distressed about something as simple as telling her how her day had gone. She cooks up a scheme to give her lots more reassurance in hopes of maybe helping her feel better, and to trust her more. She’s so caught up in this plan that she doesn’t even say Hi to Hooty or even King when she walks through the door to the house. 

Eda asks her about it, but Luz waves her off, saying she’s “Just tired.”

The Owl Lady respects Luz’s boundaries, so she lets her go up to her room, for now. But not before giving her a glass of water and a pat on the head before sending her up to wait for dinner to be ready.

The human girl crawls into her sleeping bag and closes her eyes, for a while, letting the thoughts come to a rest. She is just on the very edge of consciousness when she has a sudden, ridiculous, impossible, wonderful, terrible realization.

“Oh cramity!” She yells

“I have a crush on Amity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY that this took so long. Texas isn't used to snowstorms hehehe. Anyways this one was hell to write, but I as sooo looking forward to writing out the third chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. AS always, a thank you to my good friend Snowy, love you girl!   
> Also note: I do not speak spanish, but I took 2 years of spanish classes, so I'm sorry if Luz's sounded a bit stiff. I tried my best! Anyways the third chapter should be up quite soon, maybe even later this week. It's gonn be the longest one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this fic is gonna be a doozy. No fandom in my life has every gotten me to write an entire fanfiction like The Owl House has. This show is like nothing I have ver seen before, in a good way. Th amount of character and life given into every aspect is something to behold. 
> 
> Anyways enough gushing about the show. This fic will most likely have close to 10 chapters, but I may add more. It really depends on where the story goes. Expect updates around twice a week, probably on weekends. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my good friend Snowy for being with me through this madness. You're a real champ. Love you!


End file.
